


I know I’ll fade

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн получает свое письмо в понедельник. «Мистер Малик, вы были избраны участником сорок второй Чистки. Двадцать третьего августа текущего года вы должны...» Он не читает дальше. Остается меньше недели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I’ll fade

**Author's Note:**

> Название: I know I’ll fade  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Персонажи: Зейн Малик  
> Объём: 820 слов  
> Тип: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Саммари: Зейн получает свое письмо в понедельник. «Мистер Малик, вы были избраны участником сорок второй Чистки. Двадцать третьего августа текущего года вы должны...» Он не читает дальше. Остается меньше недели.  
> Авторские примечания: АУ по клипу “Gotta be you”. Deathfic. Беты все так же нет.

Зейн получает письмо в понедельник. «Мистер Малик, вы были избраны участником сорок второй Чистки. Двадцать третьего августа текущего года вы должны...» Он не читает дальше. Остается неделя.

В понедельник он молчит. Позволяет себе не думать о смятом письме.

Во вторник он говорит сестрам. Делает кофе и, словно между прочим, объявляет:  
– Мне надо будет скоро уехать. В воскресенье.  
Сафаа непонимающе хмурится.  
– Но занятия начинаются только...  
– Он говорит не о занятиях, – перебивает ее Дония. Не смотрит на Зейна, убирает недоеденный завтрак в холодильник (они не могу себе позволить выбрасывать еду, никто не может себе этого позволить, несмотря на все старания правительства) и уходит в свою комнату. 

В среду он отправляется гулять. Ходить без дела по городу не запрещено, но могут быть проблемы. Могли бы быть, но он в списках, что ему еще могут сделать? Он считает пустые дома, сбивается, считает снова. 

В четверг и пятницу он спит.

В субботу он снова перечитывает письмо. Полностью, несколько раз. «Избраны участником сорок второй Чистки». Участники. Словно Чистка – это что-то, в чем ты сам решаешь принять участие. Побыть, вернуться домой и рассказать родителям. Только вот родителей нет. Отца – полтора года. Мамы – год. Одиннадцатая Чистка. Восемнадцатая Чистка. Тогда давали меньше времени, чтобы подготовиться. Чтобы смириться. Меньше времени, чтобы участники не вздумали сбежать. Поначалу побегов было много. Успешных – ни одного. 

В воскресенье Зейн встает рано. Оставляет свой завтрак младшим, его все равно вечером покормят. Так говорят. Целует два лба – они пытаются держаться, не плакать, но Сафаа почти сразу отворачивается, прячет лицо. Он смотрит на дверь комнаты Донии, нервно проводит пальцами по волосам. Если она не выйдет попрощаться… Он сам не смог попрощаться с отцом. Отказался. Ушел на весь день и сидел у реки, пока не скурил последние четыре сигареты. Кажется, это были вообще последние. Когда вернулся, мать ничего не сказала. Обняла крепко и долго держала. Так же крепко обняла его спустя полгода, когда прощалась уже она. 

Зейн надевает куртку, выходит из дома – в последний раз, – и на улице его догоняет Дония. Сжимает его в объятиях так крепко, что Зейн боится синяков. Боялся бы раньше.   
– Прости, – говорит она.   
– Все нормально, – криво улыбается он.   
Она кусает губы – его всегда раздражала эта привычка.  
– Я думала, что следующей буду я. Я старше.  
Он ничего не отвечает. Сейчас это работает не так, они оба знают. Раньше – да, списки составлялись по возрасту. Сейчас же Зейн лишь рад, что не застанет момента, когда Сафаа и Валия получат письма. Если они их получат, исправляет сам себя он. И почти верит.   
– Береги их, – кивает он в сторону дома.   
– Сколько смогу.  
Лишь это сейчас и возможно обещать. 

Зейн садится на поезд – все было подробно описано в письме. Вагон совершенно пуст. То ли так мало желающих куда-то путешествовать, то ли его балуют напоследок. Или же просто на поездах некому ездить. Ему не совсем понятно, зачем пускать поезд для него одного, особенно когда… Но ему давно ничего не понятно. Примерно со дня первой Чистки. Тогда она еще называлась просто Чисткой. Никто не знал, что спустя три месяца последует вторая. Сейчас Чистки проходят почти каждую неделю. И каждую неделю Премьер-министр объявляет «Осталось совсем немного, наша страна на пороге восстановления. Мы должны быть благодарны нашим братьям и сестрам, матерям и отцам, за их участие…». Участие, снова это слово. Премьер-министру сорок семь лет. Зейн готов поспорить, что родители того тоже еще живы. После восьмой Чистки в стране не осталось людей старше сорока лет. Не должно было остаться. После тридцатой средний возраст населения упал до двадцати трех лет. По официальным данным. 

Зейн сходит с поезда и идет, сверяясь с картой. Нужное место – в лесу. Он не знает, всегда ли так – места предыдущих Чисток не объявлялись официально. Поначалу – из опасений, позже – по привычке. Рядом с Зейном идут четверо парней – кажется, один из них приехал на машине, другой оставил у леса мотоцикл. Зейн не знал, что они еще разрешены. Эти четверо знакомятся по дороге. Зейн молчит, делает вид, что не слышит. 

На поляне у озера (Зейн лениво задумывается, подбиралось ли это место из-за вида, вроде прощального подарка) уже собралось десятка три людей. Он с облегчением замечает, что среди них нет никого, намного младше его. Пока еще не добрались до самых маленьких. 

Кто-то разжег костер – или он уже был, кто знает, – и несколько парней жарят мясо. Зейн не помнит, когда в последний раз видел мясо. Некоторые ребята уже жадно едят. Остальные отказываются. Зейн качает головой, когда предлагают ему. Он не может думать о еде. На самом деле, он ни о чем не может думать. «Сколько еще?», – беспрерывно звучит у него в голове. 

Незаметно темнеет. Солнце садится, лишь у костра можно разглядеть чужие лица. И поначалу Зейну кажется, что яркие пятна сбоку – это искры, но слишком ярко, слишком много…  
– Как фейерверки, да? – шепчет парень рядом. Один из тех, четырех. Зейн слегка жалеет, что постарался сразу забыть его имя. Так странно осознавать, что в этот момент рядом нет никого, чье имя он бы знал.   
Зейн смотрит на него. Тот почти улыбается.   
– Красиво.  
И Зейн кивает. Действительно, красиво. Все могло окончиться хуже, куда ху…


End file.
